


Wide Eyed

by mednin



Series: Soudam Summer 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mechanics, Soudam Summer 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: Gundham fulfills his promise and has Kazuichi show him his workshop.Sequel to "Grey."Theme: Machines/Mechanics





	Wide Eyed

By the power of the gods, this man’s mouth was infinite.

As promised previously, he agreed to visit the Tamer of Automation’s place of work. It is the day after the battle between him and the pink haired mortal.   


The experience has been quite educational, even filling his vast mind with knowledge he plans to store for days to come. At first he admits his excitement, bouncing of his leg in anticipation for what new piece he is deemed to learn. However,

_I_ _t has been 4 hours!!!_

4 hours of non-stop talking, 4 hours of non-stop machines, 4 hours of standing, 4 hours of the smell of oil, and 4 hours of still being in the lab. While he does find the information interesting, his attention wandered. Sometimes it would be for a minute and other times twenty, which led him lost when he heard the Tamer of Automation’s voice again.

He has had enough. “Soul mate” be damned, there is no way this demon overlord is bound by the most talkative man in the entire universe.

“Tamer of Automations.”

He paused for the first time, his eyes looking toward the overlord. His eyes were pink stars, his toothy smile ready to keep speaking.

“It is about time we head back to our place of rest.”

Kazuichi looks at the clock on the wall. “Damn, time goes by fast!” He rubs his shoulder, “Sorry for keeping you here so long, we can head out now if you want.”

The pink haired mortal shoulder’s slacked, his eyes on the floor. His teeth disappearing as he takes a step towards the exit.

“Halt!”

The loud mouth Tamer of Automations stops, head sprinting to look at Gundahm. Turning his head away, scarf covering more than half his face. From the forehead you can see red.

“One hour’s worth more of explanation shall be sufficient. Then we shall depart.”

He glances over at the pink haired mortal, whose previous features returned.

“Okay.” His smile radiating in the bright light of the stuffy mechanics room.

He turns away. This mortal may be more powerful then he could have possibly imagined.,


End file.
